


Lazy mornings

by idkimoutofideas



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimoutofideas/pseuds/idkimoutofideas
Summary: Prompt: Eliot/Aimee + 'fuck I feel like I've been hit by a car'
Relationships: Aimee Martin/Eliot Spencer
Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lazy mornings

Eliot wakes up slowly, ever so gradually becoming aware of his surroundings. Still, he refuses to open his eyes. He can tell it’s early and he doesn’t even have to get up for school, so he’s going to take his sweet time waking up, thank you very much. Eventually he realizes there’s someone else in the bed. He cracks one eye open and looks over at Aimee, still asleep next to him. A lazy grin crosses his face and he props himself up on one arm, leans over, and presses a kiss to her cheek. She blinks a couple times as she wakes up and looks up at him, a wry smile crossing her face. She reaches up and catches him in a kiss that lasts several seconds, and he cups her cheek gently. He pulls away slowly and the taste of strawberries linger on his lips. 

“Ready to get up?” He asks her, his voice low and hoarse. She rolls her eyes playfully and presses one last kiss to his lips before she’s sitting up. He goes to sit up too, and is painfully reminded of how sore he is. Last night had been the football championship game, and the other team wasn’t above playing dirty. It didn’t help that the refs refused to call anything, so he got tackled more than once. “Fuck I feel like I’ve been hit by a car.” He groans.

“That’s what you get for being on the football team.” Aimee tells him cheekily. He rolls his eyes and ever so slowly gets up and locates a pair of his sweatpants while Aimee searches through the drawers to find pants and a t-shirt. She turns too quickly, not quite awake yet and walks right into the dresser. 

“Shit!” She exclaims, her hand moving to cover the bruise on her hip.

“That’s what you get for being on the cheerleading team.” He teases her, and she shoots him a glare with no real heat behind it. As she pulls on a shirt he walks up behind her, encircling her waist with his arms and pressing a kiss to the crook of her neck. She huffs in fake annoyance and twists around, catching him in another kiss. Several long seconds later they break apart again and she escapes his arms, catching his hand and dragging him to the door.

“C’mon, I’m supposed to give Star her medicine. Poor girl got sick last week.” She tells him over her shoulder, and he wrinkles his nose.

“You know, going into a barn at 6 in the morning on the weekend isn’t my idea of a fun time. I’ll just head-” he tries to pull away from her but she holds on tighter to his hand.

“Oh no you don’t! It’s because of _you_ that I was up till 2 AM, you will help me with this whether you like it or not!” She laughs at him and continues to drag him towards the barn. He grumbles the whole way there, but mostly just to see her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk about Leverage I'm on tumblr at thieves-never-say-die


End file.
